Camping Trip
by IHaveNargles
Summary: This is basically a continuation of Undercover. It's about what happened on the camping trip :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shinichi was cranky as usual when he got up in the morning, only he had to get up earlier than usual because he was going on a camping trip with Hattori, Toyama-san, and Ran. Apparently they were staying at some lodge that was at the camping site and they would be sharing it with some teens from Ekoda. Shinichi thought they had went last weekend, but apparently they booked the place for two weekends in a row or something. Anyways, Hattori, Toyama-san, and Ran had stayed over at his house Friday night, so that they could all leave together. They were taking a bus to the campsite, so they had to get up extra early to get all the last minute things figured out and get to the bus stop. It would take them at least an hour and a half to get there. Since Shinichi had finished getting caught up on his homework, he had been looking forward to this weekend and he finally got caught up on his sleep. His sleeping schedule was still a little wacky but he was determined to get it back to normal. And now that he had money, he bought groceries for the next two weeks yesterday after school, so he didn't have to worry about not having any food.

"Shinichi, the coffee's ready!" Ran called up after he had just finished getting dressed.

"Thanks!" He yelled back, appreciative. He was going to need it. Hattori had kept him up late last night, talking about what they were going to do once they got to the lodge. Shinichi didn't mind that Hattori was excited about it, but he would've liked to have gotten a few more hours of sleep. Shinichi joined the others in the kitchen once he had gotten dressed.

"It's about time, Kudo." Hattori said as Shinichi sat down at the table. Shinichi shrugged. He didn't care right now. He just wanted some coffee.

"Thank you," He said when Ran sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

"So, do we have everything ready?" Ran asked after everyone had settled down. Apparently they were going to have eggs and toast for breakfast. Shinichi was fine with that. That's what he usually ate, minus the eggs part.

"Yeah, but we're going to have a lot of luggage." Toyama-san said frowning.

"What are you talking about? I'm just taking a duffle bag of clothes and so is Kudo. We are going to a lodge." Hattori said frowning at his childhood friend.

"Well, I need to bring my hairdryer and stuff." Hattori rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do." Ran smiled.

"I think we'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure Shinichi and Heiji-kun won't mind helping us carry our bags, right?" Shinichi shrugged as Hattori started grumbling about what suspiciously sounded like girls taking too much stuff on trips. Shinichi agreed, but never said anything. The last time he said anything like that, he got the smack of a lifetime from his mother and then she decided to go further and humiliate him in front of everyone. Of course that was a story for another time.

"What was that, Heiji?" Toyama-san said glaring at Hattori.

"Nothing," Hattori said not looking at her. She huffed and then Ran started talking about getting the bags and stuff ready.

"Kazuha-chan and I have our things waiting by the door."

"I do too." Hattori said grinning.

"Oh, I left mine upstairs." Shinichi said shrugging.

"Shinichi!" Ran said scowling at him.

"What? It won't take me long." Shinichi said rolling his eyes and going back up to his room. Like he said, it didn't take him long to grab his bag and meet everyone at the front door. After locking the door, the group set off to the bus stop. It had been a long time since Shinichi hung out with everyone. He was just now getting used to living by himself again. He also found that he missed living with other people. It was weird. He enjoyed the privacy he got in his own home, but he also missed having others around. He felt secluded from everyone when he was by himself. He didn't like that feeling, but it couldn't be helped. Everyone had their own lives to deal with and so did Shinichi. He was always running into cases just about everywhere he goes or Megure-keibu would call him or something. Something always happened wherever he went and he was kind of wondering if going on this camping trip was still a good idea.

Of course he didn't really have much time to think about it as the bus finally pulled up. Shinichi was carrying three bags, including his own, and Hattori was in the same boat as him. Ran and Kazuha had one bag each. Shinichi wasn't too bothered by it, but his arms were getting tired. Finally, he got to rest them as they all sat down. It was going to be a bit of a long ride for them, so Shinichi tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. He was thinking he should've brought a book or something to keep himself occupied. By the time they arrived at the lodge, Toyama-san and Hattori were fighting again. Shinichi was glad to finally be able to stand again. He wasn't too excited about having to carry all those bags again, but it was better than being stuck sitting on a bus and listening to the two Osakans fight for almost an hour. Ran looked relieved too.

"It feels great to be standing after so long." Ran said stretching a little. Shinichi yawned.

"Yeah, my legs about fell asleep." It was too bad he couldn't fall asleep himself. Between Hattori pointing things out as they passed them and Hattori and Toyama-san arguing, there was no way that Shinichi could've slept on that bus. Plus the bus wasn't all that comfortable either. The four finally made it inside the building and got their reserved rooms. Ran and Toyama-san would be sharing a room and Shinichi would be sharing a room with Hattori. The only problem was that since the rooms had four single beds in them, they would be sharing with the Ekoda group. It looked like Ran and Toyama-san were lucky and only had to share their room with one person. But Hattori and Shinichi had to share their room with two people. And from what Shinichi saw, one of them looked to be Hakuba.

"Why do we have a share our room with a guy like that?" Hattori grumbled after they dropped the girls' bags off at their room. Shinichi chuckled.

"You only don't like him because he called you reckless."

"Whatever, you only like him because he likes Sherlock Holmes too." Shinichi shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's not like I enjoy getting into a quoting contest with him."

"That does seem a little annoying." Finally the two reached their room and found that the door was already open and their roommates were in there, arguing.

"What are you doing, Kuroba?" Hakuba asked, narrowing his eyes at what appeared to be Shinichi's doppelganger.

"I'm unpacking some of my things. What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Planning a prank of some sort on a poor unfortunate soul." Hakuba said gravely.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." The other said vaguely. It really did look like the guy was going to prank someone.

"Ah, excuse us, but it looks like we're your new roommates for the weekend." Shinichi said since it was clear that Hattori wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh, I'm Hakuba Sugaru and this is my classmate, Kuroba Kaito. Oh, it's just you two." Hakuba said after realizing who it was.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hattori said getting defensive. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Hakuba-san."

"Yes, but I believe this is the first time we've officially met, Kudo-kun."

"Ah, I guess you're right. My bad." Shinichi said laughing nervously. He forgot that he met Hakuba as Conan.

"Oi, Hakuba, I can introduce myself you know." Kuroba said scowling at the half-Brit. Hattori was flat out glaring at Hakuba.

"Come on, Hattori. Pick your bed, so we can get unpacked. Didn't you say you had some things you wanted to do?" Shinichi said before Hattori could start a fight with Hakuba.

"Alright," Hattori grumbled, going to one of the last two beds and started putting some things away in the dresser he had. Shinichi shook his head before going to the last bed and started unpacking.

"So, Kudo-kun, run into any interesting cases recently?" Hakuba asked him as the four of them unpacked. Shinichi shrugged.

"Not really."

"What? You don't count a theft/murder/bombing case as interesting, Kudo?" Hattori asked him grinning.

"Well, besides all that, it was kind of boring. I mean, I'm glad that the people responsible for it all got caught, but it really wasn't all that interesting."

"I want to hear!" Kuroba said grinning. Shinichi shrugged and recounted the case he had last weekend. He left out the parts where he felt stressed and what not because he was sure they didn't want to hear that.

"Whoa, your friend sounds scary." Kuroba said wide-eyed.

"Well, she is the National Karate Champion." Shinichi said shrugging. Kuroba shuddered.

"Yeah, I don't want to get on the wrong side of her."

"It's definitely not fun." Shinichi grumbled. Hattori grinned.

"I'm so glad I don't have that issue with Kazuha."

"Do you really want to go there, Hattori?" Shinichi asked scowling at the Osakan. "I'm pretty sure I forgot to delete _that_." Hattori's demeanor changed completely.

"You, you said you would delete it!" Shinichi shrugged.

"You know how forgetful I can be." He said smirking slightly. Hattori glared at him. "But luckily for you, I don't have that phone with me."

"You better not, or I'll hit you." Shinichi wasn't afraid of that, but it did feel good to have the upper hand every once in a while. Usually he wouldn't have cared and just let it roll off his shoulders, but he was still a little irritated for having to get up so early. Shinichi shrugged and finally finished unpacking.

"Aw, I want to know what _that_ is." Kuroba said grinning.

"No!" Hattori said just as Hakuba said,

"Absolutely not!" Shinichi pegged Kuroba for the kind of guy who would prank you in a heartbeat if he was just bored. And Shinichi figured if Kuroba had some kind of dirt on you, then you'd better watch out. Well, this trip was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as all four boys were done with their unpacking, they all headed to the lobby and found that Ran and Toyama-san were talking to a girl that could be Ran's twin. It was so weird; seeing a Ran look-a-like and a Shinichi look-a-like. It was almost like he was looking in the mirror. "It's about time. Aoko was waiting forever." The Ran look-a-like said frowning at Hakuba and Kuroba.

"I apologize for the wait, Aoko-san." Then after a pause, he said looking at Hattori and Shinichi, "This is Nakamori Aoko-san, she's our classmate." Wait, Nakamori…? Shinichi and Hattori shared a look as they both seemed to come to the conclusion that the girl was Nakamori-keibu's daughter.

"We would've gotten here faster if Hakuba would've stopped nagging at me." Kuroba said grinning. Hakuba scowled at Kuroba. They seem to fight more than Toyama-san and Hattori do. Shinichi thought grimly. Well he wasn't going to get any relaxation anytime soon.

"Oh, Hakuba-san, it's nice to see you again." Ran greeted Hakuba, smiling. Hakuba smiled back at her.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you again, Mouri-san." After all the introductions were taken care of, the groups split off. Shinichi's group immediately went to the hiking trail and from what Shinichi could tell, Hakuba's group was going to the arts and craft shop they had set up. From what Shinichi had read about this place, you could make your own arts and crafts as a part of the whole camping experience. Ran and Toyama-san were excited about that part. Shinichi thought he heard them talking about it on the bus ride over.

"I hope we meet up with Aoko-chan and the other two again." Toyama-san said smiling.

"Why?" Hattori asked frowning.

"Because it's fun with more people." She said rolling her eyes. "Right, Ran-chan?"

"Yeah!" Ran said beaming at her. Shinichi didn't care as long as nothing bad happened. "This trail is so pretty!"

"Yeah, all the flowers are in bloom, too." It was pretty nice. Shinichi thought. He decided to try and relax now while he still can. He knew that if they met up with Hakuba and Kuroba, then he wasn't going to get any time to relax.

"Oi, Kudo, what's up? You've been pretty quiet." Hattori said as the girls walked in front of them.

"I'm still trying to wake up." Shinichi said sighing.

"Dude, seriously?"

"One cup of coffee just isn't enough." He shrugged. "You know, it's worse trying to wake up the earlier I get up."

"You're weird." Hattori said shaking his head.

"I'm not any weirder than you are." Shinichi said rolling his eyes at his friend. Hattori shrugged at it. There wasn't any point in denying it. The group made it back to the lodge in time for lunch and the boys were starving; Shinichi especially. He only had a piece of toast and a few eggs for breakfast after all. They ended up sharing a table with Hakuba, Kuroba, and Nakamori-san to the girls' delight. It wasn't like Shinichi didn't like the other three, it was just that he wanted some time to relax and he knew Ran and Hattori wouldn't let him slip away for a while to go do that. Was this a sign that something bad was going to happen? He sure hoped not.

"Shinichi, aren't you going to eat?" Ran asked him worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Shinichi said smiling. He didn't realize he wasn't eating. He was probably worrying everyone but there wasn't much that he could do about it. He had a lot of things on his mind and wanted to go clear his head. He wondered if the lodge carried any soccer balls.

"Something on your mind, Kudo-kun?" Hakuba asked curiously. Shinichi shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about." Ran frowned at this, but didn't say anything. She was onto him. That was to be expected of his childhood friend. Maybe he could find a soccer ball lying around. He didn't even think about bringing his. Of course, he wasn't planning on having to clear his head before he could enjoy himself either. Well, whatever… Shinichi thought as he munched on his food.

"So what are we going to do next?" Toyama-san asked curiously.

"You were wanting to go to that arts and crafts shop, right?" Hattori said after swallowing his food.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like you or Kudo-kun wants to go." She said frowning.

"I don't mind going. It looks kind of interesting." Shinichi said shrugging. He didn't want to drag the rest of the group down.

"Yeah, besides, as soon as you and Nee-chan get in there, you'll forget about what Kudo and I want to do anyways." Hattori said shrugging too. Toyama-san scowled at him. "What? I'm just stating the truth." Oh boy…

"It'll be okay, Kazuha-chan. Besides, I'm going to go even if they don't want to." Ran said smiling. Oh thank you Ran! Shinichi thought as Toyama-san relaxed.

"Okay," Toyama-san said smiling again. Shinichi felt his shoulders relax. He wasn't even aware that they had tensed up. He also noticed that Ran's were the same way. He could feel the amused stares of Hakuba, Nakamori-san, and Kuroba. They just don't understand what it's like to have to hear Hattori and Toyama-san argue. Sometimes it gets a little embarrassing, but Shinichi never said anything because he knew he and Ran were like that too sometimes.

"Shinichi-kun?" Shinichi looked up and spotted Agasa Hakase.

"Agasa Hakase? If you're here, then," Agasa Hakase chuckled as Mitsuhiko, Ayumi-chan, Genta, and Haibara showed up behind them. "Are you guys camping too?"

"Yeah!" The three kids said grinning at him. Haibara just looked bored as per usual. She had decided that she wanted to start her life over and through the legal system, she got what she wanted.

"Ah, so you're the ones who are occupying that other room." Hakuba said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I heard you didn't want to have to share rooms. I'm sorry about that." Agasa Hakase said sincerely.

"It's no problem." Hakuba said smiling.

"We're going treasure hunting!" Genta announced cheerfully.

"Treasure hunting, eh?" Shinichi said while thinking that the three of them hadn't changed much.

"Yeah! Hakase said there's a hidden treasure on the trail!" Mitsuhiko explained.

"Really?" Ran asked surprised. "We didn't know that."

"I'm pretty sure that's because Hakase hid something there himself." Shinichi said in a low voice so the three kids couldn't hear him. It worked.

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about." Hakase said laughing nervously and then when the kids weren't looking and he scowled at Shinichi. Shinichi grinned.

"So do we get a map?" Ayumi-chan asked the professor.

"Nope, just clues. Here's clue number 1!" He said giving her a piece of paper. "Now, don't stray from the trail and stay together."

"Hai!" The three said saluting him.

"Let's go, Ai-chan!" Ayumi-chan said grabbing Haibara. Haibara smiled and followed the three rambunctious children.

"Hakase, you shouldn't let them go by themselves." Ran said scolding at him.

"I'm sure they'll be okay, right Shinichi-kun?" Hakase said nervously.

"I'm with Ran. Those three get into way more trouble than I ever did when I was their age."

"Ai-kun wouldn't let them get into any trouble." Hakase said more confident this time.

"Only when they actually listen to her." Shinichi said rolling his eyes. He'd been with the three long enough to know how their minds work.

"Shinichi," Ran said worriedly. He sighed.

"I'll follow them and make sure they don't get into any trouble." Shinichi said standing up.

"But," She said wide-eyed.

"You go to the arts and craft shop with Hattori and Toyama-san. It'll be fine." He said smiling. Shinichi was bound to relax a little more this way, hopefully. He didn't let anyone say anything as he hurried out the door. He knew he would never catch up to the kids and Haibara if he didn't.

No One's P.O.V

"Oi, is Kudo alright?" Hattori asked as he and everyone else stared at the doors that Shinichi just exited through.

"From what I can tell, so far." Ran said shrugging. "I think he's still trying to adjust after everything that happened." Hattori nodded. It made sense.

"Everything that happened?" Hakuba asked curiously. Hattori and Ran shared a look before deciding to tell Saguru, Aoko, and Kaito about the BO and the hardships Shinichi had to go through.

"That sounds so horrible." Aoko said sadly after they finished.

"So that's what Kudo-kun meant when he said it was nice to see me again earlier." Hakuba muttered to himself. Kaito stayed quiet. He knew that Tantei-kun wasn't your normal seven year old, but now it made sense. Kaito almost smirked. Way to go, Meitantei-kun, you had me completely fooled. He thought to himself.

"Yeah, we're not sure how much it really affected him, because he never really talks about it." Ran said sadly.

"When was the last time he talked about it?" Hattori asked curiously.

"The day he told my dad and I about it all." Hattori frowned. That was also the day Shinichi had called him and told him about telling Ran and Kogorou. That was months ago. He would have to talk to Kudo about it. Hattori decided.

"That's not good to hold stuff in like that." Aoko said frowning.

"But that's how Shinichi has always been, right Hakase?" Ran said looking at Agasa.

"That's right." Agasa said shaking his head. "From the first time I met him, I noticed he would rather talk about other things than himself."

"I find that hard to believe." Hattori said raising an eyebrow. Agasa chuckled.

"Well he did go through a phase, when he was talked about in the newspapers. But that was years ago. He's matured quite a bit since then." Agasa said the last part a little sadly.

"Well, it's not his fault he's cursed." Hattori said this while shrugging. Ran shook her head, smiling.

"Shinichi would smack you if he heard you say that." Hattori grinned.

"What do you mean by 'cursed'?" Saguru asked curiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No One's P.O.V still

The two groups left Agasa to do whatever it was he planned on doing and decided to all go to the arts and crafts shop after Hattori told Saguru about Shinichi's curse. "That sounds ridiculous." Saguru said as they walked over to the shop.

"It does, but it really does happen. Everywhere he goes, bodies just seem to show up out of nowhere."

"And I keep making him charms too." Kazuha said sighing.

"I don't think any amount of charms are going to help Kudo." Hattori said snickering.

"He's got a lot of bad luck." Kaito said looking amused.

"Yeah, you two are total opposites." Aoko said smiling at her childhood friend. Saguru rolled his eyes.

"No kidding." Ran frowned.

"What's wrong, Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked her.

"I have a bad feeling." Hattori shrugged it off.

"I'm sure it's just the food you ate."

"Not every bad feeling has to do with food, aho! That only happens to you!" Kazuha said glaring at him.

"Oi, who are you calling aho!?" Hattori said getting defensive.

"Maa~ Maa~ you two. I'm sure it's nothing." Ran said putting her hands up trying to keep the two Osakans from going at each other's throats again.

"Hmph," The mentioned two said before ignoring each other. Ran sighed. She hated that she was left to keep these two from fighting. Shinichi you baka… She thought trying not to outwardly scowl.

Somewhere on the trail…

Shinichi's P.O.V

Shinichi sneezed loudly. "Crap…" He muttered trying to hide himself. Luckily the only person who heard him was Haibara. He knew she wouldn't give him away. Why did he feel like someone was talking about him? Hopefully no one jinxed it.

"Hey, there's a clue over here!" Mitsuhiko shouted in glee.

"What does it say?" Ayumi-chan asked eagerly. They'd been at this almost an hour. Shinichi was getting bored, but he knew that he had to keep an eye on them in case something did happen. Just as he thought this though, he heard Ayumi-chan scream.

"Ayumi, are you okay!?" He heard Genta ask. Shinichi stepped out of his hiding place and went looking for Ayumi-chan.

"It hurts!" He heard her say. When he got up to the group, he saw that Ayumi-chan had fallen down a shallow hole, but it wasn't so shallow that it would be easy for Shinichi to climb back up if he went down there.

"Shinichi-niichan what are you doing here?" Mitsuhiko asked surprised.

"I was following you to make sure you didn't get into any trouble but it looks like it happened anyways." Shinichi said lowering himself into the pit. "Hold on, Ayumi-chan, I'm coming for you." She sniffled.

"Okay,"

"Tell me what hurts," He said as he got to her.

"My left ankle." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to look at it okay? It'll hurt a little bit." She nodded and he examined her ankle. It was a sprain. "It's just a sprain. Okay, I'm going to put you on my back and then we'll have to find a different way to get back to camp."

"I'll take these two back." Haibara said as Shinichi did what he told Ayumi-chan.

"Okay, be careful and please don't stray from the path." Shinichi looked at Mitsuhiko and Genta as he said the last part. The two boys nodded and unfortunately the group had to split up. Shinichi's journey back to the lodge wasn't going to be as straight forward as it would be for the others.

"Are we going to be okay, Shinichi-niichan?" Ayumi-chan asked worriedly.

"Of course we will. You just try and get some rest and I'll get us back to the lodge, okay?"

"Okay," She said burying her head into his back and making herself comfortable. He'd have to take some detours but he was determined to get back before nightfall. It was probably about another hour before he came across his first obstacle. He had to climb over a fallen tree trunk to get through. How was he going to do that with a sleeping child on his back? There was a crawl space underneath the trunk that had just enough space for Ayumi-chan to get through. Shinichi suddenly had an idea.

"Ayumi-chan? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," She said yawning slightly.

"We're going to have to get over this tree trunk if we want to get back to camp."

"What are we going to do?" She asked worriedly.

"There's a small crawl space that you can use to get to the other side. I know it's going to hurt, but do you think you can make it through there? I can get over the tree trunk and I'll meet you on the other side."

"Y-Yeah," She was scared.

"You don't have to, if you're scared."

"No, I want to get back to the others." She said determinedly. Shinichi smiled. He always admired her strength.

"Okay, I'll put you down near the crawl space so you don't have to go too far." He felt her nod and then got her as close as he could and put her down. "I'll wait here until you get over there okay?"

"Okay," She hesitated.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" That seemed to harden her resolve.

"Yes, Shinichi-niichan."

"You're doing very good, Ayumi-chan. I'll see you on the other side." She nodded and began crawling to the other side. She was slow, but Shinichi was patient. He knew what it was like to move with an injury like that. Once she made it to the other side safely, Shinichi hoisted himself up to the top of the trunk and jumped down to the other side, being careful not to hurt his own ankles. Shinichi hurried and put Ayumi-chan on his back again before continuing on their journey. "You did a great job, Ayumi-chan. You can rest some more now."

"Okay, Shinichi-niichan." She muttered quietly before nodding off to sleep. That crawl must have made her tired. He thought as he moved on. He was getting tired too, but he wanted to get Ayumi-chan back as quickly as possible. Her foot must be really causing her pain, but she hasn't said a word about it so far. How far were they? Shinichi thought some hours later. The sun was beginning to set. That's not good. He thought tiredly. They couldn't spend the night in this forest. It wouldn't be good for Ayumi-chan's health. He kept walking though. He knew the others would be very worried by now. He had to get there so they wouldn't be worried anymore. Sure they'd probably be angry with him for not paying attention before Ayumi-chan fell, but that was better than them being worried. "Are we there yet?" Ayumi-chan asked tiredly after a while.

"Almost. We'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Then she went quiet again.

"How's your ankle?"

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Are you cold?"

"No, Shinichi-niichan's back is really warm."

"That's good." Shinichi said smiling.

"I'm hungry though."

"I am too, but I don't have any food on me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm really glad you followed us, Shinichi-niichan."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you didn't, then I'd still probably be back in that hole,"

"I don't know about that. I'm sure one of the other three would have come to let me know if you were hurt."

"Yeah, but sometimes Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun get distracted." Shinichi chuckled.

"Yes, I've heard about that." It was completely dark out when Shinichi spotted the lights from the lodge. "We've made it." He said feeling relieved.

"I bet everyone is worried."

"I'm sure they are too." He said as they walked into the lodge. Agasa Hakase, Ran, Toyama-san, Hattori, Haibara and the other two, and the students from Ekoda were all in the lobby.

"Kudo, what took you so long!?" Hattori said as soon as he put Ayumi-chan down on one of the sofas.

"We ran into a few obstacles." Shinichi said tiredly. His legs were ready to give out. He was sweaty, hot, tired, and hungry. He definitely didn't feel like putting up with any crap right now. He thought as Agasa Hakase looked over Ayumi-chan's foot.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Ran said looking relieved.

"Thanks," He noticed Hakuba, Nakamori-san, and Kuroba staring at him. "What?"

"It's nothing." Nakamori-san said smiling. She elbowed Hakuba and Kuroba both in their sides, causing them to jump. Shinichi shrugged.

"Well, since we're all back, I say it's time to hit the hay." Hattori said stretching.

"Sounds good to me." Shinichi said yawning a little. He was too tired to eat. Ayumi-chan seemed to share his views because she fell asleep on the sofa. Agasa Hakase chuckled and soon ever retired to their rooms for the evening. Shinichi took a quick shower before going to bed. He didn't want to go to bed sweaty. He hated that feeling. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Shinichi woke up around three in the morning for no reason at all. He was sore, but his mind wouldn't let him get any rest. He couldn't sleep. He quietly got up and went to search for some pain killers. Maybe if he reduces the pain then maybe he'll get some sleep. As it turned out, that didn't help him get back to sleep. So Shinichi eventually put on some clean clothes and decided to walk around outside to see if it'll make him tired enough to go to sleep. He happened to find a ball that looked like it had been left behind by someone out near the trail. He never noticed it before. Maybe he was just too tired or busy trying to keep an eye on the kids. Eventually, Shinichi found himself juggling the ball like it was a soccer ball. He forgot about all his worries as soon as he got into his rhythm.

He smiled. This was the most relaxed he's felt for a while. Yes, he did enjoy being with his friends, but he found he really did miss playing soccer from time to time. Maybe he should take a break and try out for the team for the rest of this year? It was something he would have to commit to though. He'd have to be stern with Megure-keibu about calling him during practice and whatnot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No One's P.O.V

Later on that morning at a more decent time, Hattori, Kaito, and Saguru all woke up. "Ne, where's Kudo-kun?" Saguru asked when he noticed that one of them were missing.

"I didn't hear him get up." Hattori said frowning.

"Me either," Kaito said yawning a little.

"We should ask the lodge staff if they've seen him." The other two nodded and after getting dressed, the boys all headed down to the information desk to ask about their friend.

"Where's Shinichi?" Ran asked worriedly.

"We don't know. He wasn't in his bed when we got up. So we're asking the staff if they've seen him." Hattori answered her.

"Oh you mean the boy who came back with that little girl last night? Yes, I saw him." A female staff member said catching everyone's attention.

"Which way did he go?" Hattori asked.

"He went towards the trail." He smiled at her.

"Thank you," She nodded, smiling back. Soon the group was going to the entrance of the trail. They found Shinichi lying on the ground, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Ran smiled as she spotted the ball lying on the ground next to him.

"Shinichi, you baka, you had us worried." Shinichi opened his eyes.

"Gomen," He said sitting up, wincing slightly.

Shinichi's P.O.V

"Can you even move, Kudo?" Hattori teased, snickering.

"I can, but it hurts a lot."

"Didn't you rest any while you were walking yesterday?" Hakuba asked curiously.

"No, I was more concerned with getting Ayumi-chan back here." Despite what he said earlier about being sore, Shinichi still got up. He nearly groaned as he stood up. Maybe he could find some more pain killers to take. He thought as they all headed back to the lodge.

"You know, you should take better care of yourself, Kudo-kun." Hakuba said after watching Shinichi grimace when they all finally made it back. Hakuba was the last person Shinichi wanted to hear that from. Sure, Hakuba wasn't the type of person to just go and shield someone without thinking about it first, but Shinichi wasn't in the mood for stuff like this. The first thing he needed was his precious coffee. Hattori snickered when Shinichi didn't reply to the Half-Brit.

"I don't think he cares about that right now." Hattori said grinning. "I'm pretty sure the only thing Kudo cares about right now is getting some coffee into his system." The group finally made it down to the others, the conversation being light.

"He should still take better care of himself." Ran said scowling at Shinichi when he didn't reply. Shinichi was tired now. Why couldn't he have been this tired earlier? It wasn't long before Agasa Hakase, Haibara, and the kids came down.

"How're you feeling Ayumi-chan?" Shinichi asked once he had his coffee.

"Better, thank you Shinichi-niichan!" She said brightly. Shinichi smiled.

"You're welcome."

"How are you feeling, Shinichi-kun?" Agasa Hakase asked him. Shinichi shrugged.

"A little sore, but I'm fine." Shinichi could feel everyone staring at him as he said this, but no one said anything. He was glad, since he really didn't feel like talking about it right now. What mattes now is that everyone's fine and they could move on with whatever they were planning to do today.

"We should go fishing." Hattori said suddenly.

"Eh?" Ran and few others asked looking confused.

"Why?" Kuroba asked giving him a dark look. Was he afraid water? Nakamori-san snickered.

"That sounds like fun." She said beaming. Kuroba turned his dark look towards her.

"Do you not like fishing?" Ran asked curiously, catching this too.

"I don't like the 'fish' part," Kuroba said shuddering a little. Ah, so he's afraid of… fish? What the heck? Nakamori-san giggled.

"It'll be fine, Bakaito!"

"Shut up, Ahoko!" Kuroba and Nakamori-san were now full on glaring at each other. Hakuba sighed and shook his head. Shinichi took that as these two fought all the time. He hoped they didn't fight as much as Hattori and Toyama-san did.

"Ano, if Kuroba-kun doesn't want to go fishing, we could always go and check out the cooking class that's scheduled for today." Ran suggested.

"But I want to go fishing…." Genta said pouting.

"How about this? Those who want to go fishing can go with Hattori and those who want to do the cooking class can go with Ran." Shinichi said trying to keep a lid on the fighting. Ran gave Shinichi an appreciative look. He himself didn't really want to go fishing either. He was too sore to do anything like that.

"Alright, raise your hand if you're coming with me." Hattori said and as soon as he said this, the kids, Nakamori-san, Agasa Hakase, and Hakuba raised their hands.

"Then I guess everyone else is going to do the cooking class." Ran said smiling.

"You're not coming, Kudo?" Hattori said sounding a little disappointed. Shinichi shrugged.

"I've had enough adventures out on the trail to last me a life time, thanks." Besides, he wanted to hone his cooking skills. They weren't the best, but he wasn't half bad at cooking. At least that was his opinion anyways.

"Alright, everyone coming with me, follow me!" Hattori said and soon he and his group were gone. Well this is interesting. Shinichi thought as he followed Ran, Toyama-san, Kuroba, and Haibara to the building that the cooking class was being held.

"You lied about being a little sore earlier, didn't you?" Shinichi noticed that it was Haibara that was talking to him.

"Yeah," He admitted. He knew it wouldn't do him any good to deny it with her. "I took some pain killers, so I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you're still experiencing pain, you should let someone know." She said before catching up with the other three.

A few hours later, the groups met back up for lunch. From the sounds of it, everyone had fun. Shinichi even though he was probably the worst out of the whole class, had fun too. They eventually all headed back to their rooms to pack their bags and got ready to leave the lodge. Hattori and Toyama-san wouldn't make it in time for school if the group didn't leave now. Shinichi decided to take another shower before leaving. He didn't want to sit on a bus for an hour and a half smelling like sweat. After saying their good byes, Shinichi, Ran, Toyama-san, and Hattori were boarding the bus again to go home. Shinichi missed his own bed and his body was starting to get sore again. He might not be able to make it to school tomorrow. He thought wearily. Shinichi was still exhausted from the day before.

He would like to do something like this again though.

 _The End_


End file.
